Forever
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Manusia diciptakan untuk mencintai dan dicintai, juga untuk saling melengkapi. Sekuat apapun manusia, memerlukan yang lainnya. Seteguh apapun hati manusia, pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, rasa kehilangan, dan cinta./"Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama!"/Oneshoot/RnR?/EreMika


"Dengar, Eren." sesosok gadis berambut hitam pekat menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Eren membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan bingung, "Terima kasih, telah bersamaku."

"Terima kasih, telah mengajariku cara untuk hidup." Dengan air mata, gadis itu melonggarkan syal merahnya. "Terima kasih, telah melingkariku dengan syal ini."

Mendengar perkataan gadis didepannya, Eren juga ikut menjatuhkan air mata. Sesosok raksasa setinggi 15 meter, seolah tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

Mikasa—gadis bersurai hitam tadi masih menatap Eren dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris indahnya. Di depan sana, adaaksasa yang pernah menusukkan seribu jarum dihati keduanya.

Kenangan buruk yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan, kenangan dimana sesosok Ibu yang telah merawat mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ditangan raksasa ini.

Eren mengepalkan tangannya, seraya berdiri membelakangi Mikasa. Kedua tangannya masih beregenerasi, sehingga ia tidak dapat berubah menjadi bentuk Raksasanya.

Tapi, apapun akan dia lakukan demi melindungi Mikasa dan membalas dendam Ibunya. "Aku akan melakukan itu, lagi dan lagi sebanyak yang dibutuhkan."

Mikasa membeku mendengar ucapan Eren. "Eren... apa yang akan kau.. lakukan?" tanya Mikasa. "Melindungimu." jawab Eren tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Mikasa. Nampaknya, ia tengah fokus pada raksasa didepannya itu.

Mikasa membulatkan matanya, "Jangan, Eren! Kau tidak bisa—ugh!" Mikasa memegangi tulang rusuknya, ia pun ingat bahwa tubuhnya itu sempat digenggam oleh raksasa.

Eren memfokuskan irisnya tepat pada raksasa yang kini tersenyum kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah mengajaknya untuk mengikuti jejak ibunya—yang mati ditangan raksasa tersebut.

"Dengar, Mikasa. Mulai sekarang kita akn selalu bersama!" Eren mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul telapak tangan besar didepannya itu. Seberapa keraspun ia memukul, hasilnya nihil.

Raksasa bukan tandingan manusia, membunuh mereka dengan manuver 3D saja masih dapat menggugurkan banyak prajurit. Apalagi melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong, itu sangat mustahil.

Beruntung Raksasa itu belum mengangkat salah satu dari Eren dan Mikasa. Eren kembali meluncurkan serangan sekuat tenaga, dan tanpa dia sadari dibelakangnya sudah ada raksasa yang siap menerkam—

—raksasa didepannya. Raksasa lain mulai berlarian kearah raksasa yang tersenyum itu _[Smiling Titan]. _Eren dan Mikasa menyaksikan kejadian yang tak terduga tersebut.

_"Raksasa itu... sedang dimakan?" _Mikasa masih menatap raksasa yang merengut nyawa Ibu Eren tengah dimakan oleh sebangsanya. "Kenapa raksasa memakannya? Apa ini ulah Eren?" gumam Mikasa pelan.

"Sekarang, kita pulang." ucap Eren seraya tersenyum pada Mikasa. Air mata kembali menggenang di iris onyxnya, kemudian ia mengangguk mantap dan meraih tangan Eren.

"Ugh!" Mikasa kembali terduduk, "Mikasa! Kau terluka?!" tanya Eren panik melihat Mikasa yang terus memegangi dadanya—lebih tepatnya tulang rusuknya. "Ini.. hanya luka kecil saja..."

Tanpa basa basi, Eren langsung menuntun Mikasa untuk naik kepundaknya. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa kecil dan ringan lukamu, aku akan tetap melindungimu!" ujar Eren.

Karena tidak ada kuda yang datang, keduanya harus berjalan dan berwaspada kalau-kalau ada raksasa yang menyerang mereka. "Eren.. itu.." Eren melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Mikasa.

Tampak sang _Armored Titan _tengah berlari kearah mereka. Dengan kesal, Eren berteriak sekencang-kencangnya "Jangan kesini, bajingan! Akan kubunuh kau!" seiring dengan teriakan itu, raksasa lain pun menyerang _Armored Titan._

Eren dan Mikasa tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung berlari kearah pasukan dan segera menaiki kuda. "Sekarang, mundur!" teriak salah seorang prajurit. Pasukan penyelamat pun mundur dan kembali ke dinding.

**Forever**

_Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama_

Warning** : OOC, Spoiler dan Inspirasi from ch. 50, Typo?**

_"Forever" © Ren-chan Hanami**  
><strong>_

.

.

.

"Eren, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Eren pun menoleh kearah sahabatnya. "Aku ingin ke ruangan Mikasa."

Sahabatnya itu hanya manggut-manggut, "Kau mau ikut, Armin?" tanya Eren. Armin sontak menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku.. ada urusan. Maaf ya?" Eren pun menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa."

Armin terus menatap sosok sahabat masa kecilnya yang kian menjauh. _"Kuharap, dia segera menyadari perasaannya..." _

**KREK**

Eren membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan, takut kalau-kalau Mikasa akan merasa terganggu. "Mikasa, bagaimana kea—" Erenpun segera menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Mikasa.

"Dia masih tidur.." Eren berjalan pelan menuju kasur tempat Mikasa terbaring. Dipandanginya sosok perempuan tangguh didepannya, yang kini terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Mikasa adalah perempuan yang sejak lama bersama Eren. Apapun yang terjadi, Mikasa tidak akan meninggalkan Eren. Meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya, ia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Eren duduk disebelah Mikasa, diatas kursi kayu kecil yang tersedia disana. Ia menatap wajah damai Mikasa, baru kali ini dia lihat perempuan yang mendapat peringkat 1 dari korps pelatihan itu terkulai lemah.

Padahal selama ini, Mikasa selalu melindungi Eren. Tapi, dirinya sama sekali tak bisa membalas keteguhan hati Mikasa—yang bersumpah untuk melindungi dan menjaga Eren apapun resikonya.

Pikiran Eren kacau. Dia terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mikasa, juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas terlukanya Mikasa dan gugurnya ratusan prajurit hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pendek itu membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan langit-langit kayu yang sudah ia kenal. Irisnya menangkap sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya, tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Eren.." mendengar itu, Eren pun menatap Mikasa yang tengah berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. "Mikasa, kau jangan memaksakan diri! Kau masih terluka!" omel Eren.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan Eren selamat." jawabnya pelan. Mikasa pun menyadari hal yang ganjal, syalnya tidak melingkar dilehernya. "Kau.. mencari ini?" Mikasa menoleh kearah Eren.

Eren memperlihatkan syal merah pemberiannya. Perlahan, Eren pun melingkarkan syal itu pada Mikasa. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?" ucap Eren. Mikasa pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Bahwa aku akan melingkarimu dengan syal ini, sebanyak yang dibutuhkan." lanjut Eren seraya tersenyum. Mikasa hanya membungkam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Kini Syal merah itu sudah melingkar baik di leher Mikasa—sama seperti biasanya. "Aku juga sudah bilang," Eren menggenggam telapak tangan Mikasa erat, "Bahwa kita, akan selalu bersama."

"Dan aku tidak akan mengingkari itu." lanjut Eren. "Aku minta maaf, karena aku lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk melindungimu. Apapun resikonya."

"Eren, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." sahut Mikasa. "Aku yang tidak berhati-hati, karena ingin menyelamatkan dirimu. Luka ini, kuperoleh sebagai peringatan. Aku tidak akan lagi melepaskan orang yang kusayang."

Eren tertegun mendengar ucapan Mikasa. "Mikasa, sebenarnya... apa arti diriku dimatamu?" pertanyaan Eren membuat Mikasa terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?" Mikasa balik bertanya.

"Kau selalu ada disisiku, melindungiku. Itu semua untuk apa? Apakah aku sebegitu pentingnya, dimatamu?" Mikasa mengangguk perlahan. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi."

"Selama ini, aku juga menganggapmu orang yang berharga dihidupku," ujar Eren. "Tapi... bukan sebagai keluarga." Mikasa menatap Eren bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan Eren?

"Kau adalah perempuan kuat dan tangguh. Aku selalu iri, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti dirimu." Eren melanjutkan ucapannya. Mikasa hanya diam, menunggu inti perkataan Eren.

"Tapi aku sadar, bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sebagai pelengkap, untuk bersama-sama melindungi umat Manusia." Mikasa sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Eren.

"Dan tanpa sadar, aku ... mencintaimu." Pipi Mikasa memerah, matanya membulat karena ucapan Eren yang tiba-tiba soal 'cinta'. Eren tersenyum, "Jadi, Mikasa..."

Eren menggenggam kedua tangan Mikasa dengan yakin, "Setelah kita habisi para raksasa itu, ayo kita tinggal diluar dinding! Kita akan melihat dunia luar!" ucap Eren semangat.

"Lautan, daratan yang membeku, air yang terbakar. Kita akan menyaksikan itu semua, bersama Armin. Kau mau 'kan, Mikasa?" tanya Eren. Mikasa sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menangguk mantap.

"Selama ada Eren disisiku, aku bisa melakukan apapun." ujar Mikasa. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari kedua iris indahnya. "Mikasa... kau menangis?" Mikasa menggeleng seraya menghapus air matanya._  
><em>

"Aku.. bahagia. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal Eren. Aku bahagia bisa tinggal bersama Eren. Dan aku bahagia, bisa mencintai dan dicintai Eren.." jawab Mikasa seraya tersenyum, membuat Eren ikut tersenyum juga.

Dari celah pintu, tampak wajah kuda yang sedang frustasi. Tunggu, itu bukan kuda. Itu manusia bermuka kuda, Jean. Nampaknya panggilan 'muka kuda' sudah merasuki jiwa Author.

"Aku harus _move on_."

**END**

* * *

><p>Yoshaaaa! Akhirnya, bisa kembali mempublish fanfic di fandom SnK! peluk fandomnya /gak. Ini terinspirasi dari chapter 50, dimana EreMika 99.9% terbukti _ke-canon'an-nya._

Oke, bagian yang 'real' nya hanya dibagian pembuka. Sisanya, hanya harapan author dan seluruh EreMika fans ; ; /nangis. Coba bayangkan kalau ini benar-benar terjadi, hasilnya pasti akan ajdhsahfhhd /oi

Bagi yang pengen _fangirling'an _silahkan baca chapter 50. Garis bawahi WAJIB /apa. Jadi bagaimanakah fanfic ini? bagus? jelek? menyentuh? feelnya kerasa? /banyak tanya kamu.

Apapun pendapatmu, tolong direview ya! Kritik saran juga sangat diterima~ Yosh! Karena author nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, author akhiri dulu! Sampai bertemu difanfic lainnya ya! /tebar bunga /dor

Salam,

Ren-chan.


End file.
